It's you
by XxSacredDreamsxX
Summary: Well, its New Years Eve and I was watching Kaleido Star. So I was inspired to write a short songficlet.


**It's You**

**Summary**- A Kaleido Star fanfic! Ken finally decides to tell Sora how he really feels on New Years Eve.

**Author's Note**- Argh! HOW COULD THEY NOT HAVE A KALEIDO STAR SECTION! Well, its New Years Eve and I was watching Kaleido Star. So I was inspired to write a short songficlet. Keep in mind I haven't seen the whole series, only the first 3 DVDs. Its just such a cute series…and I think these two are so perfect together. Review. Oh yeah…and this song is by Michelle Branch! 333

Here we go! –Nat

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see_

The clock over us struck midnight, signaling the new year. "Happy New Year!" Sora shouted in her usual jubilant tone. I laughed. _Oh, Sora._ "Ken! Did you see the ball drop on the T.V.? Wasn't it awesome? Wow! It's a new year!"

"Yes, of course I did. Happy New Years, Sora." I told her, giving her a half smile. Would right now be a good time to tell her? Maybe. "I need to tell you—"

"Mia! Anna! It's a new year! Can you believe it?" Argh. I missed my chance again! Sora had already run off with her two best friends.

"Hey, Sora! Whats your resolution?" I overheard Anna ask her. Watching silently, I saw Sora's confused expression.

"My resolution?"

Mia laughed, and quickly explained. "You know, your aspirations for the upcoming year. Your goals. What do you plan to achieve?"

"Oh! Well, I never gave it much thought…"

Anna raised her eyebrows. "You must have _something_ in mind that you want to happen this year."

"Now that I think of it…" Sora paused. "I want to fall in love with someone. And have someone fall in love with me."

_And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you_

_Oh, Sora. Someone is already in love with you! And hes standing right here. Can't you see how much I want you? _"Hey! What about you two? Mia, Anna, what are your resolutions?"

"To give Kaleido Stage more comedy!" Anna exclaimed, holding her cup up.

"To perform to my full potential!" Mia raised hers as well.

"Haha! I'll drink to that!" Sora was the last to raise her cup, and the three of them _clinked _their glasses together. "Ken! Hey, Ken! You look like your dreaming over there! What about you? Don't you have a resolution as well?"

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
Trace the steps with my fingertips_

_My New Year's resolution. Oh, Sora. My new year's resolution is to tell you what I feel about you. It's to tell you that I love you! Why is it so hard to tell you this? I have to. I just have to. And I'll do it now! _"Ken? Are you in there?" Sora was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Sorry!" I blushed slightly. "My resolution…is nothing special."

"Nothing special? I doubt! Come on! Tell me!" I shook my head and got up. I walked out to the dock. _I was supposed to tell her then. But Mia and Anna were there. What would they say about it? Ken! You are hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. _

_And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you_

An hour went by before a certain pink-haired girl joined me in watching the ocean. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Ken?" Sora whispered to me.

"Yes, yes it is." _And so are you._

"I wonder what the new year will hold?"

"Many more memories, I suppose. Lets hope for a good year." I told her. _Lets hope I don't ruin it._

"Yes! Lets hope!"

_Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you_

A few minutes more of silence passed before I decided it was time to face my fears. "Sora?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at me with those big, beautiful eyes of hers.

"Sora…" _Tell her. Just do it. _"I-I love you."

_Oh it's you…_

**Author's note**- Woah! It was short, wasn't it? Sorry if there are any mistakes, Krissy wasn't here to beta it. Hope you liked it, though! And sorry if anyone was out of character! Its my first Kaleido Star fic, and I haven't read any others to see how they make the characters seem. Are there even other Kaleido Star fics? o.O Review, please! -Nat


End file.
